The primary function of the Morphology Module is to make available to vision researchers both the instruments and expertise required to perform microscopic analyses of ocular specimens, subcellular fractions, or cultured cells. A centralized facility is essential since virtually all the lab scientists in our group must examine cell or tissue structure for some aspects of their work, but each individual cannot justify or support a fully-equipped microscopy lab (including an electron microscope), or the ongoing salaries of skilled microscopy technicians. The Module prepares specimens for light and electron microscopy, including special stains and histochemical reactions, and for immunofluorescence microscopy, confocal imaging and in situ hybridization.